Elf
Elf Elf Traits: * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Age: Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. * Size: Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Trance: Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. Subraces: Avariel: The Avariel are winged elves. These rare creatures were more common when the worlds of the multiverse were young, but frequent conflicts with dragons much reduced the winged elves’ number. Dark Elf (Drow): The Drow were banished from the surface world for following the Prime Evils down the path of evil. These dark-skinned elves have now built their own civilization in The Underdark. Eladrin: Eladrin are elves native to the Feywild, a realm of beauty, unpredictable emotion, and boundless magic. An Eladrin is associated with with one of the four seasons and has coloration reminiscent of that season which can also affect the Eladrin's mood. Grugach: The grugach of the world of Monalein shun contact with other folk, preferring the solace of the deepest forests and the companionship of wild animals. Even other elves draw their suspicion. High Elf: As a high elf, you have a keen mind and a mastery of at least the basics of magic. High Elves are haughty and reclusive, believing themselves to be superior to non-elves and even other elves. Sea Elf: Sea Elves fell in love with the wild beauty of the ocean in the earliest days of the multiverse. While other elves traveled from realm to realm, the sea elves navigated the deepest currents and explored the waters across a hundred worlds. Today, they live in small, hidden communities in the ocean shallows. Shadar-Kai: Sworn to The Raven Queen, the mysterious Shadar-Kai venture into the material plane from the Shadowfell to advance her will. Eladrin and Shadar-Kair are like reflections of each other, one bursting with emotion and life, the other stuck in a strange state between life and death, nearly devoid of emotion. Wood Elf: As a Wood Elf, you have keen senses and intuition. Your fleet feet carry you quickly and stealthily through your native forests. In Monalein, Wood Elves tend to be reclusive and distrusting of non-elves.